Untitled, and suggestions?
by sheneya
Summary: AU, Cloud was a child experiment of Hojo's long before his mother found him, why, what was Hojo doing and how does it relate to Sephiroth?  Contains some OOCness, Mpreg, Hojo-ness, etc. currently rated T for future chapters, may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

It was a warmer day then most when Sarah Strife and her husband, Mike got the news, too warm for such cold dread to worm it's way into her stomach.

The Doctor's, who only got to Nibelhiem once every few months, words rang through her head like a funeral bell.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Strife, you will never be able to have children."

She vaguely heard her husband talking with the Doctor, the sound buzzing across her ears like a swarm of angry wasps, but she couldn't speak, couldn't think, the words echoed through her over and over again.

It was only as they left the Clinic, that she was able to speak.

"I need to walk dear."

Her husband was a quiet man, so he just nodded his head in gentle understanding..

She didn't know how long she walked, or how far, until she came upon the old Shinra mansion.

It was reportedly haunted, or cursed, or it housed a number of dark supernatural creatures, there where so many rumours about it she had stopped keeping track.

She just knew she shouldn't be there.

Turning around, she went to go back into the town, but she heard a noise, she was ready to ignore it, but she heard it again.

A baby crying.

Now Sarah Strife was no fool, she'd clung to her husband through the few scary movies that occasionally showed at the in.

She knew going into a haunted, cursed, abandoned house of any sort was a sure way to get yourself killed.

But the cry was too fragile, too weak, surely some dark monster would sound scary even as it tried to be innocent.

So she walked in the door.

And up the corridor.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red cloth and dark, long hair, before a face with eyes as red as the cloak peered into hers.

Before she had a chance to get scared, the red eyes disappeared behind blonde spikes and deep blue.

"Take him."

The voice was unconsciously sensual, like smoked honey.

"What?"

The bundle of blue and blonde, now recognized as a baby boy, was suddenly shoved into her arms.

"Take him."

She looked at the now silent child nestled in her arms, chubby fingers reaching for her hair, it was like a dark angel had dropped her dreams right into her lap, but she still wasn't sure.

"Why?"

The red eyes looked almost sad for a second.

"I'm not safe."

With that, the man disappeared from her sight.

"Wait, what do you mea...?"

There was no response.

Sighing, she looked down at the baby.

"I hope my husband doesn't mind, I'm keeping you no matter what... Cloud Strife."

The baby just giggled.

Can anyone recommend a good beta reader for Final Fantasy fics who'd be willing to give me a hand?


	2. Chapter 2

Mike smiled sadly as his wife came home with a small bundle in her hands, she had been so upset when the doctor had given them the news, gently he patted gold spikes.

"Are you sure he has no one else honey."

"Absolutely, his father said he wasn't safe...he needs a home dear."

"You're sure the man you got him from was his father."

"Well...they had the same face, he must have gotten his hair and eyes from his mother though."

"OK, if you're sure, I'll go to the Mayor tomorrow and let him know, he will probably want to check the closer villages for the mother, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Sarah Smiled.

Four Years Old.

Sarah had to laugh when she came into the kitchen, Cloud had been insisting with his tiny little voice that he could feed himself now.

His meal was all over him, the highchair Mike had built, the floor and the...

"How did you get so much up there sweety?"

"Bow wen bom."

"You're Bowl went Boom did it hon?"

Cloud nodded his head vigorously.

"Es."

"Honey, Bowls don't go boom."

"Dey do mummy."

Sarah shrieked as the bowl exploded once again, covering her in what was left of the food.

She blinked as the slight glow receded from her son's eyes.

"Cloudy, did you do that."

Cloud seemed to register her scared tone of voice, because he was unusually quiet in his answer.

"Didn mean to mummy."

Sarah firmed her resolve, taking a few deep breaths.

"I know honey, but don't do it again if you can help it."

Seven Years Old.

Cloud's still small hands wiped at the tears on his mothers face, her hands crumbling the small note the Mayor had given her.

'We're sorry Mrs Strife, your husband unfortunately passed away when the rocks beneath him gave way while the hunting party was being attacked by a Dragon, we are sorry for your loss.'

Cloud Whimpered as her sorrow dragged across his mind.

Eleven Years Old.

Sarah groaned as Cloud tacked yet another recruitment poster with, "The Great General" onto his wall.

She had always found General Sephiroth's eyes too cold, to strange, but ever since the first poster her son had been collecting them, sometimes he'd stare for hours.

All he'd said when she'd asked him was.

"He seems familiar."

So she'd stopped asking.

Fifteen Years Old.

Sarah waved with tears in her eyes, as her only child headed for the train, Cloud had never really grown much since he was about thirteen, as such he was only slightly taller than her, though both of them where still hoping for a growth spurt.

She had given up on convincing him not to go, and he had been patient as she fussed over him at the station.

All in all he looked like one of those Teletubbies he'd seen when he was younger, padded out by jackets, coats and everything else his mum had wrapped around him, Just in case.

Cloud knew he'd be peeling himself apart once the train got closer to Midgar, but it made her feel better.

He didn't want to leave her by herself, but they both knew this was something he had to do.

He had to meet Sephiroth, he had speak with him.

He had to know why he was so familiar.

TBC

I still haven't found a beta, so it's not as good as I'd like.


End file.
